Reality v Fiction (Coming Soon)
by JLyman
Summary: Summary, info, and more inside...
1. Teaser 1

**I'd released this teaser for "Reality v. Fiction" a very, very long time ago. And I believe it didn't really interest anyone. Here's why:**

 **Back then, I wasn't very well known on this website. All the stories that I had made at that time were not popular. However, when "Z Fighters Reacts to Death Battle" came out, everything turn into my favor. I guess, you can say I'm trying this again...**

 **I don't really mind anymore if anyone wants to help me or not. If you want to, then that's okay. If you don't, then that's okay, too.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys are having a wonderful day, or night, wherever you are right now; and I hope to see you again next time...**

 **See ya later, everyone...**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BEFORE**

(A security camera shows people frolicking the streets of Times Square. The billboards and the big screens, covering the high-end buildings, brightens everyone's day. The people, men, women, and children alike, were all crossing the streets, going into stores, entering restaurants, the usual... It was just so peaceful...)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AFTER**

(The camera was now on the ground, slightly cracked. It shows Times Square; in ruins as the Chitauri filled the skies. The buildings were damaged. The big screens and billboards were cracked or shattered. No human being was in sight,... until Thor, a Batwing, and an unknown figure zoom across the sky, towards an unknown location.)

 **COMING SOON**


	2. Teaser 2

**Here's the second teaser.**

* * *

 **BEFORE**

(A security camera shows a traffic circle in the middle of a bridge; that leads towards the Big Ben. The streets were covered in traffic. Horns are honked simultaneously as passengers try to get through. A plane is seen flying through the air.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AFTER**

(The camera is now laying on the ground, sideways; still in good shape, but covered in dust. The streets were deserted. There are a few cars still on the bridge; burned or still on fire. The sky was covered in clouds. Then, suddenly, the SSV-2 Normandy is seen flying across the cloudy sky. The ship then fires its Thanix Cannon at a location near the damaged Big Ben; creating a small explosion.)

 **COMING SOON**


	3. Teaser 3

**Here's the third teaser.**

* * *

 **BEFORE**

(A security camera shows a otaku store in the middle of Japan's capital. People are seen walking around, carrying their own bags, or looking through the columns filled with manga volumes or anime seasons. Some are seen standing in line, towards the cashier, as they patiently wait to pay what they want to buy.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AFTER**

(The camera is still intact on the ceiling. Piles of manga are scrambled around the floor. A column is also seen laying on the floor. The otaku store almost looked completely deserted. Almost. Son Goku was seen sitting on the cashier's front desk, reading _**his own **_manga.)

("Huh, so thats what I look like," Goku said.)

 **COMING SOON**


	4. Teaser 4

**Here's the fourth teaser.**

* * *

 **BEFORE**

(A security camera shows a restaurant in France's capital. People are seen eating food, taking orders, or just chatting with each other. Waiters are seen taking the orders, walking towards the kitchen, carrying the food, or carrying finished plates.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AFTER**

(The camera is now laying on one of the tables; the screen mostly cracked. It barely shows anything at all. But it does pick up voices from two people.)

("I always wonder how life would've been if this never happen," the voice of teenaged boy said.)

("You and me both," the voice of a young woman said.)

 **COMING SOON**


	5. Teaser 5

**Here's the fifth teaser.**

* * *

 **BEFORE**

(A satellite image of a Full Moon is shown. Nothing unnatural is shown in the image. Distant stars are seen in the background.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AFTER**

(The image now shows the area filled with spaceships, including the Millennium Falcon, the Enterprise, and even the UNSC Infinity. One side is seen shooting at the other, while the other side shoots back.)

 **COMING SOON**


	6. Teaser 6

**Here's the sixth teaser.**

* * *

 **Date: June 22nd, 2018**

 **Time: 6:32pm**

 **Graduation Day**

(The footage of a camera, hold by a adult male, is played. The battery was full. It shows many people standing around a large set of chairs; in front of a built stage. Sitting on these chairs were the soon-to-be high school graduates, wearing their typical graduation gowns and caps. On the stage were the high school staff, and also a few state officials.)

("...and now I present to you the next high school graduate; Ben Samson!", the principal shouted, as said graduate stood up from his chair. The audience and the students clap and cheer for the aforementioned student, as the principal gives Ben his diploma...)

 **Time: 7:03pm**

("Hip Hip, Hooray!" the now high school graduates cheer, as they all throw their caps into the air.)

(The footage abruptly blacks out.)

 **COMING SOON**


	7. Teaser 7

**Here's the seventh teaser.**

* * *

 **Date: June 22nd, 2018**

 **Time: 8:09pm**

(Footage from a camera, held up by a teenaged boy, is shown. The battery was half-full. It shows the same high school graduates partying like it was their last day on Earth inside a formal building. The music, being played by a DJ, was heard in the background.)

 **Time: 9:42pm**

("Here's to our new independence!" shouted Kevin Alain, one of the graduates, who stands up from his seat and raises his glass of champagne. Everyone cheered, as they all raised their own glasses of champagne.)

(The footage abruptly blacks out.)

 **COMING SOON**


	8. Teaser 8

**Here's the eighth teaser.**

* * *

 **Date: June 22nd, 2018**

 **Time: 10:31pm**

(Footage of a camera, hold up by a man, is shown. The battery was almost dead, but enough to film this special moment. It shows the inside of a house, with the footage showing the front door.)

(The door opens, revealing a high school graduate named Andrew Vixen. He greets with someone in the corner of the camera frame. It was a woman, revealing to be his mother.)

 **Time: 10:34pm**

("I'm so proud of you," Andrew's mother said, hugging her son. Andrew hugs her back.)

("I'm proud of you too, son," Andrew's father said, who was holding the camera.)

("Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad," Andrew replied.)

(The footage abruptly blacks out.)

 **COMING SOON**


	9. Teaser 9

**Here's the ninth teaser.**

* * *

 **Date: June 23rd, 2018**

 **Time: 8:31am**

(A camera is picked up from a computer desktop. The screen flips and reveals one of the aforementioned graduates, Kevin Alain, standing in the middle of his bedroom.)

("Hi, everyone. It's me, Kevin Alain. I just want to ask everyone how they're doing today. You must be really tried after that crazy night we h-" Kevin's big smile abruptly lowers when a loud hum is heard in the background. He then quickly turns his head around, as he notices a white glow shining outside.)

(The footage abruptly blacks out.)

 **COMING SOON**


	10. Teaser 10

**Here's the tenth teaser.**

* * *

 **Date: June 23rd, 2018**

 **Time: 8:44am**

(Footage from a camera, laid down on a dining table, is shown. The battery was almost full. On the right was Ben Samson. He was seen watching closely at the TV to the camera's right. The TV was showing a live broadcast.)

(The camera was barely showing a good look of the TV screen. Though it did gave Ben a spooked look. He quickly grabs his phone on the table and dials a number. He holds it to his ear.)

("Come on, come on, come on," Ben mutters repeatedly, as his phone continues to ring.)

(Finally, after a few more moments, a voice is heard through his phone, "Ben?")

("Andrew, are you seeing this!?" Ben shouted.)

(Suddenly, a bright light shines from the windows. Ben screams a bit, and drops down to the floor; but not before grabbing the camera.)

(As his hand covers the screen, the footage abruptly blacks out.)

 **COMING SOON**


	11. Teaser 11

**Here's the eleventh teaser.**

 **(Cue the instrumental version of "Animals" by Maroon 5)**

* * *

(Superman lands down on a deserted street, in the middle of Metropolis; dust blown away from his landing.)

.

.

.

(Ruby Rose was standing on the edge of a tall building in Dallas, Texas; her red cape fluttering from the wind. Her Crescent Rose was also over her shoulder.)

.

.

.

(Optimus Prime was meeting with the rest of the Autobots on the Inca temples in South America.)

.

.

.

(John-117 was looking at a window on the UNSC Infinity; which was entering Earth's atmosphere.)

.

.

.

(An unknown pair of black eyes. For a moment, they both shimmered a white glow.)

 **COMING SOON**


	12. Teaser 12

**Here's the** **twelfth teaser.**

 **(Cue "Oceans of Time" by Ninja Tracks)**

* * *

(Loki, in his royal Asgardian armor, was standing on top of the Freedom Tower in NYC, as the Chituari reign down on the deserted streets below. To his side, he was also holding his scepter.)

.

.

.

(Darth Vader, with his lightsaber out, was walking through the streets of Berlin, Germany.)

.

.

.

(The Lich was sitting on a throne in a unknown location. He then smiles, wickedly.)

.

.

.

(Broly was floating above a small town in Japan; buildings were up in flames. He sinisterly chuckles.)

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kneel before me..._**

(A pair of pitch black eyes, with glowing purple irises, are shown.)

 **COMING SOON**


	13. Teaser 13

**Here's the thirteenth teaser.**

* * *

 _thump-thump_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _thump-thump_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _thump-thump_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _thump-thump_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _thump-thump_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _thump-thump_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _thump-thump_

 **Rage...**

(Kratos was looking directly at the screen; his eyes burrowed in fury and his Leviathan Axe glowing in an icy blue. Atreus was calmly standing by his side.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _thump-thump_

 **Rage...**

(The Hulk was roaring at something off-screen, at the top of his lungs, while his arms were stretched out.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _thump-thump_

 **Rage...**

(Superman was screaming; pushing someone off-screen into the air. He then passes through a group of clouds, most likely flying towards the Earth's atmosphere.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _thump-thump_

 **Rage...**

(The 45th U.S. President slams his fist down on his desk inside an emergency bunker; documents scattering from the force of his hands. He most likely feels stressed out from the chaotic situation he was in. His Secretary of Defense and his National Security Adviser look at him; both worried.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _thump-thump_

 **Rage...**

(Son Goku was clenching his teeth, glares at the ground, and powers up more. His eyes glow white. He then roars up to the sky. A moment later, his hair turns white and strange red symbols appear all around his body.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _thump-thump_

 **Rage...**

(Yang Xiao Long was growling and clenching her teeth, as her fiery aura expands further out and her hair slowly turning red, and then into a bright yellow-whiteish color. A small trail of blood begins to pour down on the side of her forehead.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _thump-thump_

 **Rage...**

(Saitama was clenching his fist. He then charges towards someone off-screen; in a highly topped speed. He screams in fury, as he pulls his arm out and gets ready to punch something hard; his eyes now turned into a orange-yellowish color.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Against the dying of the light...**

(Ben Samson, Kevin Alain, and Andrew Vixen were all slowly backing away, as a large shadow from an unknown figure towers over the three young men.)

.

.

.

.

.

(Godzilla, in the middle of the northern Pacific Ocean, was roaring into the sky, as a pair of Russian jets flew past the giant kaiju.)

 _thump-thump_

 **Reality v. Fiction**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _thump-thump_

 **COMING SOON**


	14. Teaser 14

**Here's the fourteenth teaser.**

* * *

(Heavy breathing, and the quick rate of footsteps, is heard in the background.)

 **JLyman Presents...**

(The screen lights up. It shows Ben Samson, Kevin Alain, Andrew Vixen, and a couple of unknown people, running towards something off-screen. Their hearts were racing. Sweat rolling down at the side of their foreheads. They were in a small town in the downtown area; tall buildings surrounding them. Bullets and other small projectiles were shooting past them, making the group run even faster.)

Ben Samson: RUN!

(The screen darkens.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The screen lights up, again. It shows a car, driven by Andrew Vixen, driving away from something; that was racing towards them.)

Kevin: DRIVE, ANDREW! DRIVE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

?: _Have I ever told you that Fiction really exists?_

 **Reality v. Fiction**

 **COMING SOON...**


	15. Teaser 15

**Here's the fifteenth teaser.**

* * *

 **Date: June 23rd, 2018**

 **Time: 8:01am**

(The footage of a camera, laid down on someone's bed, is played. The battery was full. It shows Ben Samson, sitting in a chair, typing up something on his computer.)

(After a few moments, he stops typing and then carefully looks and sees if he made any mistranslations.)

 **Time: 8:39am**

(We then see Ben uploading a chapter of a story on a website named FanFiction.)

("I wonder how many views I'll get this time. Well, I'll just have to wait and see," Ben said, thinking.)

(Suddenly, a phone's ringtone is heard off-screen. Ben gets up from his chair and picks his iPhone from his nightstand. He taps it and puts it up to his ear. "Hey Kevin. What's up?" he asks, sitting down on his bed.)

("Ben! Oh, t-thank god!" Kevin replied on the other side of the line.)

(Ben could hear his friend shuddering and him breathing heavily; making him lower his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asks again.)

("It's nothing I can describe," Ben heard Kevin muttering.)

("Huh?" Ben simply said, confused.)

("You gotta look at your TV! Something very bad is happening!" Kevin shouted.)

(The camera abruptly blacks out.)

 **COMING SOON**


	16. Trailer

**Here's the first trailer to "Reality v. Fiction".**

 **P.S. Whatever I put in this trailer, I don't want any arguments to evolve. So, just take it easy, okay?**

* * *

 **Cartoon Network Studios**

 **Nicklelodeon**

 **Marvel Studios**

 **DC Comics**

 **Disney Studios**

 **Lucas Films**

 **Capcom**

 **NetherRealm Studios**

 **Square Enix**

 **Paramount Pictures**

 **343 Industries**

 **Ubisoft**

 **Sony Computer Animation**

 **Platinum Games**

 **Warner Bros.**

 **New Line Cinema**

 **Crypton Future Media**

 **Sekai Project**

 **SEGA**

 **Nintendo**

 **Rooster Teeth**

 **Toei Animation**

 **Shönen Jump**

 **BioWare**

 **Blizzard Entertainment**

 **Infinity Ward**

 **Jlyman Studios**

 **And every other production involved...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unknown Man (1): _There's always two sides of a coin. Each side is an opposite of the other. Fire and Ice. Black and White. Day and Night. Yin and Yang. Light and Darkness..._ _Opposite sides always collide._ _But what if I told you there was another set. A set that no one talks about, or has even heard about. Well, I think it's time for me to tell you._

 _._

(The screen lights up. It shows Earth; slowly spinning around the big star; The Sun.)

.

Unknown Man (1): _The first side is Reality. Reality is only based on one planet in the universe: Earth. Earth is home to the meaning of Reality: Life, home to over seven billion. On Earth, Life does many things; they walk, talk, eat, sleep... But, besides the simple parts, Life does something much more than that: Creation._

 _._

(The scene changes. It shows construction workers building the Freedom Tower in New York City.)

.

Unknown Man (1): _They_ _bulit things._

 _._

(The scene changes. It shows a woman making pancakes for her family.)

.

Unknown Man (1): _They_ _make things._

 _._

(The scene changes. It shows a man, standing in front of a large audience, holding the next generation of technology; the iPhone 8.)

.

Unknown Man (1): _And, in the end, they reveal things. There are many more types of creativity out there. But the most important type of creativity... leads us to the other side of the coin: Fiction._

.

(The scene changes. A time lapse of a man drawing a sketch of Mickey Mouse is shown.)

.

Unknown Man (1): _Fiction is a source of where anything is possible. Where anything is imaginable. But while Fiction is a type of creation, it too has its own types; Cartoons, Movies, Video Games, Comics, Anime... they are the things that Life watches every single day._

 _._

(The scene changes. It shows a family, the kids laying on the floor and the parents sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon of Spongebob Squarepants.)

.

Unknown Man (1): _Also a source of entertainment. Fiction can make Life laugh, cry, scream, and cheer. Fiction is a lot of things; just like Reality. Reality creates Fiction. Fiction creates Reality. That is why these two forces are like two sides of a coin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Unknown Man (1): _Remember when I said that opposite sides collide? Well, they do. In fact, the result in each set colliding is different than the other. Fire and Ice: they mix and create water and steam. Black and White: they mix and create grey. Day and Night: it creates dawn. Yin and Yang: that remains a mystery. Light and Darkness: that never ends. Reality and Fiction:..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Unknown Man: _...well, that's a different story._

* * *

 **(Cue "Civil War" by Colossal Trailer Music)**

 **.**

(The scene changes. It shows a deserted urban street; cars were left behind, the wind blew the fallen leaves, and some of the house's windows were cracked. No one was seen in sight.)

.

Ben Samson: Before everything... our days were just like any other person: normal...

.

(The scene changes. It shows the coastline of Manhatten. The city was filled with Chitauri and Parademons, flying across the buildings, looking for any life signs that remained.)

.

Andrew Vixen: Now, everything that we knew is gone...

.

(The scene changes. It shows a school; the football field, to the left of the main building, was filled with military tents. The tents were all left open, revealing no one inside. No one else was seen outside, except for a trio of young men looking at the football field that was once the place where they all graduated.)

.

Kevin Alain: But our memories still remain...

.

(The scene changes. It shows Kevin holding a camera, while siiting on a crate; inside an unknown building. He was watching recorded footage his mother took when he was certified during his high school graduation ceremony. Kevin frowns when that moment came up in the footage.

(He then turns the camera off.)

.

(The music intensifies.)

.

(The scene changes. It shows Solider 76, holding his rifle, with his back turned. He turns his head around and looks at the screen.)

.

(The scene changes. It shows Son Gohan, looking at the screen, standing a bit to the side. He was smirking. He then transforms into Super Saiyan Blue.)

.

(The scene changes. It shows Mordecai and Rigby, driving the golf cart through the deserted streets. They both had serious looks on their faces.)

.

(The scene changes. It shows Velvet Scarlatina, kneeling down at a wreckage of two cars, taking a picture with her camera. She then turns her head and looks at the screen.)

.

(The music intensifies, even more.)

.

(The scene changes. It shows Ben Samson, Kevin Alain, and Andrew Vixen, sitting inside a Black Hawk military aircraft.)

.

(The scene changes. It shows a man with a dark aura standing on top of Mount Everest, with his arms spread out. A dragon flies past him, roaring off in the distance.)

.

(The scene changes. It shows a man wearing a white mask and robe. He is standing up from his throne; in the middle of the room. He looks down at first, but slowly rises his head up at the screen.)

.

(The scene changes. It shows a young man wearing blue sweat plants, a white t-shirt, white sneakers, and a white cape. He was floating in the air; his eyes glowing white.)

.

(The music stops.)

.

 **Inspired by Batman1809's "Crossover: Breaking the Fourth Wall"...**

.

Unknown Man (2): That's why your here?

.

(A bass sound is heard.)

.

Ben Samson: Yes; that's why we're here.

.

(The music reaches its climax.)

.

(The scene changes. It shows the current U.S President; Donald J. Trump, speaking in an emergency bunker, through live television.)

.

U.S President: My fellow Americans, and to the nations around the world; I hope you are hearing this, but it is now the time to stand up and fight.

.

(The scene changes. It shows a group of U.S soldiers, taking cover in the barracks of their base in Syria, as heavy gunfire was fired from above, from an pack of Covenant. No one dared to kneel up and fire back... except none other than the Master Chief, who jumped over the barracks the ran up to the Covenant with a pair of sub machine guns in his hands.)

.

U.S President: To unite.

.

(German special ops were slowly walking through the woods of Belgium, until they were stopped by Task Force 141. Both sides raised and aim their weapons at each other for a moment, before realizing that they were on the same side. Captain John Price was the first to lower his weapon, followed by Soap MacTavish and the others.)

.

U.S President: To protect.

.

(The scene changes. It shows Greek troops running away from a giant red beast with two horns, who was chasing after them. The beast was then stopped by two chains from behind, slicing through and decapitating the beast. As the beast fell dead, behind it revealed Kratos, his body drenched in blood. The soldiers look at him, surprised.)

.

U.S President: And to rise up against those who want to destroy us.

.

(The scene changes. It shows a Chinese sea fleet, along with many pirates ship, including the Black Pearl and the Thousand Sunny, heading towards an unknown remote location.)

.

Ben Samson: This is who we are.. and nothing is going to change that.

.

(Thousands of fictional characters and real humans are shown at a fast pace, before a set of words appear in the background.)

 **Earth will never be the same...**

 **Reality v. Fiction**

 **COMING SOON**


	17. Clip 1

**This is the first 'clip' for "Reality v. Fiction".**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **JLyman Presents...**

"Andrew, where are you?" Ben whispered through his iPhone, as he and Kevin were hiding in a bush near Andrew's house.

Ben and Kevin had arrived at his house a short while ago. They parked their car a short distance away; they both felt it wasn't safe for them to leave it out in the open. Another reason was because there was a group of sword wielding skeletons surrounding the house... that was also why they were both hiding in the bushes.

"I'm hiding in the freezer... It's really cold. I can hear their footsteps; they must be in my house. I don't think I can stay in here much longer," Andrew whispered back.

"Don't worry. Just hang in there for a bit longer. We'll get you out of there," Ben replied, before hanging up.

"This is bad, man," Kevin whispered, shivering a bit.

"You said that like five times already," Ben whispered, as he put his iPhone back in his pocket.

"...I know. I'm sorry," Kevin eventually replied.

"It's ok. I know you're scared, Kevin. I am, too. But, we got to focus," Ben comforted his friend. Kevin nodded in response, making Ben smile for a bit. He then turn his head towards his other friend's house. _Ok Ben, think. What would you do in this situation? I mean, you never face any walking skeletons before. You never even thought they were real to begin with. But, this is a thing now. So, what can you do to revert them away from the house?,_ Ben thought.

Suddenly, Kevin nudged his shoulder. "Psst, Ben," he said.

Ben looked at him and said, "What is it, Kevin?"

In response, Kevin pointed his finger at something off in the distance. Ben turned towards where his friend was pointing at, and saw a golf cart.

"A golf cart? What's a golf cart doing out here in this neighborhood? Shouldn't that be back at the Roundout Golf Club?" Ben whispered.

"Maybe someone stoled it and drove it here? That could be the reason," Kevin guessed.

"Yah, you have a fair point right there," Ben agreed.

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly, a small explosion was set off near the left side of Andrew's house. This caught Ben's, Kevin's, and even the skeletons' attention

"W-," before Kevin could speak further, Ben quickly covered his mouth and signaled him to be quiet.

One of the skeletons walked over towards where the explosion was set off. Before it went further, the skeleton hurled its arm over; signaling the rest to follow it with a grunt. The skeletons complied and followed, what was presumed, their leader to the sight of the explosion. As luck would have it, Ben and Kevin were not caught.

 _Guess someone already did it for us,_ Ben thought.

He then uncovered Kevin's mouth, before his friend said, "What the heck was that? Who set off that explosion?"

"No idea," Ben answered, before stepping out of the bushes. "C'mon. Let's get Andrew before those skeletons come back."

Kevin nodded, got out of the bushes, and followed Ben. It wasn't long until they both reached Andrew's front door. Ben got the key underneath the rug and open the door. He and Kevin had been at Andrew's house before. They know their lefts and rights inside, so they also both knew where the freezer was.

Without a minute to spare, Ben and Kevin reached the freezer. Kevin open it and both found Andrew inside, covered in ice. "W-What took y-y-you guys s-s-s-s-so long?" Andrew shivered, as Ben and Kevin pulled him out.

"Most of the street was covered with stranded cars. So, we had to take the long route. Nobody's out there, dude," Ben explained.

"It's like the apocalypse out there," Kevin added.

"Y-Y-You guys aren't kidding, are you?" Andrew crossed his arms; trying to warm himself up.

"Nope," Kevin said.

"Uh-uh," Ben shook his head.

Andrew took a heavy sigh, as he felt his body reach its normal temperature. "Well, at least you two caused that explosion. Those _things_ could've gotten me at any second, if it weren't for you guys," he said.

Ben and Kevin looked at each other for a moment, and then look back at their friend. "Umm, we didn't do that," Kevin replied.

Andrew raised his eyebrows, and said "What? Then, who did?"

 _CRACKLE!_

Suddenly, a skull crashed through the window near the freezer, surprising the trio. "Whoa!" Kevin shouted, while his friends jumped back.

Not a moment later, two voices were heard from outside:

"Dude! You just broke someone's window! Do you even know who could've lived there!"

"Hey, they're gone now. Heck, they might never come back at all!"

 _Punch!_

"OW!"

"Rigby, that still doesn't mean you should break someone's window! We're gonna have to pay for this, when this is all over."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Ben whispered, as he and the others just stood there, shocked. His friends slowly nodded, in response. "Should we look outside, just to make sure?" None of his friends answered. Ben gulped, and slowly walked towards the window.

And when he looked outside, he couldn't think of anything else than the two people that looked back at him.

One of them was an anthropomorphic blue jay.

And the other was an anthropomorphic raccoon.

They were Mordecai & Rigby from Regular Show.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As a result, Ben fainted.

Kevin and Andrew looked down at Ben's unconscious body.

"Really!? Heck no!" Kevin shouted.

 **Earth will never be the same...**

 **Reality v. Fiction**

 **COMING SOON**

* * *

 **And there you have it! The first members of the trio's group: Mordecai & Rigby from Regular Show!**

 **Now, I will tell you this: the total of the trio's group will be 10, including Ben, Kevin, and Andrew. So, expect 5 more 'clips' after this one... which I'm not sure when that will happen.**

 **But** **anyway... till next time.**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	18. Clip 2

**Here's the second 'clip' to "Reality v. Fiction".**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S: I'm gonna put someone in this 'clip' that is very well known around the world. I know people don't like him, or do like him. But, I just want everyone to know, that this story has nothing to do with today's politics. I just don't want to get into any arguing in the review section, or in my Private Messages, with anyone. This is a fanfic. Not criticism. Thank you.**

* * *

 **JLyman Presents...**

 **LOCATION: Emergency Bunker; Washington D.C.**

"Mr. President," Trump's national security adviser walked up to him.

"What is it, now?" Trump said, as he turned around to face him.

Things weren't looking too good for the 45th President. In fact, things weren't looking to good anywhere. Everything started early this morning.

As he was sleeping in his bedroom, his entire security team burst through the doors, startling him. At first he was arrogant on how they intruded his nap, but when one of his guards told him what was going on, he just couldn't believe it: the United States was being invaded.

As a result, himself, his staff, his cabinet, and his family were all rushed to the emergency bunker. But, as he was worried of what would happen to his country, it wasn't the only thing he was worried about: his wife, Melania, and his youngest son were stuck in New York. When he first entered the bunker, he quickly called his wife. Trump wanted to make sure she and his son were okay. It was a quick call, but, in the end, they were okay; she and his son were hiding in the metro system beneath Manhatten.

As of right now, Mr. Trump was trying to figure out a strategy. Problem was, he didn't know what he was facing. At first, he thought it was North Korea, because of the aggression and threats they were putting on the US over the past few years. But, he later figured it wasn't them, because he knew they wouldn't attack without first setting off a nuke in the mainland. He also knew this because tensions between the two countries were at ease lately; hell, he even met with the leader just earlier this month!

Then, there was Russia; one of his most trusted allies. The US and Russia had been enemies for years. But, when he took office, tensions have eased a bit. For a moment, he figured it was them, but quickly scrapped it.

 _If this guy knows who we're facing, then maybe things will run more smoothly,_ the President thought.

"We figured out who's responsible for the invasion," his security adviser replied.

"Well then, lay it on me. Is it North Korea? Russia? China? Iran? I need answers, son," Trump said.

"It's none of them, Mr. President," his Defense Secretary walked up, who overheard the conversation.

"Then who is it?" Trump crossed his arms.

His Defense Sec. and his security adviser looked at each other. They then slowly looked back at the President. His Defense Sec. then said, "You're... not gonna believe this, sir... It's cartoons."

"...what?" Trump asked, dumbfounded by his response.

"L-let me rephrase that, sir," his security adviser stepped forward.

"Oh, oh, I understand perfectly. What I want to know is WHY YOUR TELLING ME THIS!" Trump yelled.

"They're telling the truth, Mr. President," the President's Secretary of State walked into the argument. "I have footage, right here," he then handed him his tablet, which Trump quickly grabbed and looked at the screen.

The footage was from a helicopter camera, showing the top of the Freedom Tower in New York City. It showed some sort of strange device that sprouted up a strong bright pillar of light. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Standing near the device, was a man, wearing a golden helmet with two horns, a golden-black undercoat, black boots, and a green cape. He also was holding a golden specter, with a blue crystallized object on the tip. The background showed indescribable objects flying down towards the city.

The man with the scepter looked straight at the camera. Then suddenly, he quickly aimed his scepter at the helicopter. A strange blue light blasted out of the scepter and directly struck the helicopter. The footage then went out.

All the President could do was stare at the tablet, shellshocked by what he just saw.

"And that's not all of it, Mr. President," his Sec. of State said. Pres. Trump slowly looked up at his friend. "I also got reports of fictional characters appearing in Britain, France, Germany, Japan, China, Australia, and many other countries around the world. Sir,... we could be facing another world war."

"...Well, this is not a good day," Trump whispered.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE...**

 **LOCATION: Stone Ridge; New York**

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We're just passing through," Ben tried to convince the stormtroopers.

Ben, Kevin, Andrew, Mordecai, and Rigby were driving to the trio's school, to gather up supplies. The park workers decided to come along, because they had nowhere to go; long story short, they were mysteriously split up from the rest of their gang and had traveled around the area. They were searching for them for a while, before they met the trio.

But, as they were heading towards the school, they were suddenly ambushed by a patrol of stormtroopers (yes, those stormtroopers). Andrew passed out when he first saw them, leading Kevin to try to wake his friend up and Ben to try to resolve the situation. So far, nothing was working. The stormtroopers still had their guns up and Mordecai Rigby weren't helping at all. _I mean, it makes sense when you think about it. We don't have any weapons with us, neither does those two. So, we're basically outgunned,_ Ben thought.

"More like trespassing. Nobody comes through here, except us," one of the stormtroopers said. "If anybody comes through here, they shall be transported to the detention center. Looks like today's your lucky day."

"What!?" Kevin shouted, "You can't do this! We got rights, man!"

"Yah, this is a free country!" Rigby shouted. He then lowers his eyebrows and looked at Mordecai. "This is a free country, right?" He whispered. Mordecai can only shrug.

"Shut up! You guys are coming with us or else!" another stormtrooper shouted, while aiming his blaster at Ben's head.

But before the stormtroopers could take any action, a metallic cone-shaped object suddenly appeared from the trees and onto the road. The stormtroopers, the park workers, and the trio all look at the object. Not a moment later, the object went off.

Ben, Kevin, Mordecai, and Rigby quickly covered their mouths and dropped to the ground, as the object created a smoke cloud; making the stormtroopers cough up.

"It's a smoke grenade!" a stormtrooper coughed.

"Who threw that!?" another stormtrooper shouted.

" **I got you in my sights.** "

After that statement was heard, gunfire rained out. Grunts and yelped were heard all around the group. The group covered their ears from the firefight.

The gunfire stopped. The smoke cleared. The group uncovered their ears and looked up. When Ben and Kevin first saw what was there, or who was there, they both felt the same thing when they first met Mordecai and Rigby.

Standing around the pile of the dead stormtroopers was a man; who had blonde-white hair. He was wearing a blue and black mask, with a red visor, a red, white, and blue jacket, black pants, red gloves, and grey metal boots. He was holding a blue, white, and black, futuristic assault rifle. Also, on the back of his jacket, were the initials '76'.

He was Soldier 76 from Overwatch.

"Is it my turn to faint, now?" Kevin asked. Ben just look at him, dumbfounded.

 **Earth will never be the same...**

 **Reality v. Fiction**

 **COMING SOON**

* * *

 **My sister loves playing Overwatch.**

 **Well, when you have fictional characters invading our world... then anything is possible.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	19. Cast Listing

**OCs:**

 **1.) Osiris; Leader of The Order**

 **2.) Gabriel; Osiris' "right-hand man"**

 **3.) Barachiel**

 **4.) Jegudiel**

 **5.) Hadraniel**

 **6.) Jehoel**

 **7.) Azrael**

 **8.) Deraj**

 **9.) Xenon**

 **10.) Micheal Reeves/Yasuo**

 **11.) Ben Samson**

 **12.) Kevin Alain**

 **13.) Andrew Vixen**

 **Many others Coming Soon...**

 **List of Series featured...:**

 **1.) Bayonetta**

 **2.) Bleach**

 **3.) Call of Duty**

 **4.) The Avengers**

 **5.) Naruto**

 **6.) One Piece**

 **7.) Justice League**

 **8.) The X-Men**

 **9.) Soul Eater**

 **10.) Toriko**

 **11.) God of War**

 **12.) RWBY**

 **13.) Dragon Ball**

 **14.) Overwatch**

 **15.) Street Fighter**

 **16.) King of Fighters**

 **17.) Dead or Alive**

 **18.) Tekken**

 **19.) Super Smash Bros. (Which really includes all of Nintendo... and every third-party character)**

 **20.) Mortal Kombat**

 **21.) SoulCaliber**

 **22.) Devil May Cry**

 **23.) Highschool DxD**

 **24.) Kill la Kill**

 **25.) Final Fantasy series**

 **26.) Halo**

 **27.) Mass Effect**

 **28.) My Hero Academia**

 **29.) Black Clover**

 **30.) Fairy Tail**

 **31.) Sailor Moon**

 **32.) One-Punch Man**

 **33.) Adventure Time**

 **34.) Regular Show**

 **35.) Ratchet and Clank**

 **36.) Jak and Dexter**

 **37.) Red vs. Blue**

 **38.) Star Wars**

 **39.) Star Trek**

 **40.) Duke Nukem**

 **41.) Doom**

 **42.) Lollipop Chainsaw**

 **43.) Senran Kagura**

 **44.) Vocaloid**

 **45.) Kingdom Hearts**

 **46.) Gears of War**

 **47.) Dead Rising**

 **48.) Assassin's Creed**

 **49.) Sly Cooper**

 **50.) Killer Instinct**

 **51.) Megamind**

 **52.) Anarchy Reigns**

 **53.) Metal Gear Solid**

 **54.) BioShock**

 **55.) Mad Max**

 **56.) Twisted Metal**

 **57.) Killzone**

 **58.) Godzilla**

 **59.) Fast and Furious series**

 **60.) Mission Impossible**

 **61.) Dark Souls**

 **62.) Etc...**


End file.
